Audio manipulation systems and methods enable a user to manipulate the way their voice or the background sounds behind their voice sounds to listeners. Audio manipulation includes voice modulation, which converts acoustic signals from one form to another, thereby providing the capability for a device user to modify the sound of his voice to a listener on the other end of a voice call. For example, a car salesman can use voice modulation to have his voice sound like the voice of a television star who advertises a car sold by the salesman. However, software required for audio manipulation can be very expensive for most device users. Additionally, equipment required to use audio manipulation with a device, such as a mobile phone, can be bulky. People often forget to take the required audio manipulation equipment with their mobile phone. Some audio manipulation services limit device users to the option of choosing from relatively few voices. Device users may have to make additional purchases for the capability to select from additional voices as new voices become popular.
The above described situation presents unique problems that are not adequately addressed by existing audio manipulation systems.